Torbjörn
Torbjörn là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Ở thời điểm đỉnh cao, Overwatch sở hữu một trong những vũ khí tân tiến nhất hành tinh, mà có thể truy nguồn về xưởng của một kĩ sư tài ba tên Torbjörn Lindholm. Trước cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic, Torbjörn từng nhận được bằng sáng chế cho việc thiết kế vũ khí trên toàn thế giới. Tuy nhiên, niềm tin công nghệ phải phục vụ cho tầm nhìn mới đối với nhân loại đã đặt ông vào tình huống khó xử với các nhân viên của mình, những người thèm khát được sử dụng vũ khí của ông. Torbjörn không hề tin tưởng vào trí tuệ robot, và trong khi những đồng nghiệp của ông bị hoang tưởng về điều này, nỗi sợ lớn nhất của Torbjörn thực sự xảy ra khi robot đứng dậy nổi loạn chống lại loài người trong cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic. Nhưng bởi sự thiên tài của mình, ông đã gia nhập nhóm Overwatch và những phát minh của ông đã giúp kết thúc cuộc khủng hoảng này. Vào những năm sau đó, Overwatch đã trở thành một tổ chức gìn giữ hòa bình, Torbjörn trở thành một thành phần chủ chốt trong công nghệ và hệ thống vũ khí. Nhưng kể từ khi sau sự sụp đổ của Overwatch, rất nhiều vũ khí của Torbjörn đã bị lấy trộm hay giấu đi trên toàn thế giới. Cảm thấy có trách nhiệm với những phát minh của mình, Torbjörn đã tự trao cho mình sứ mệnh ngăn chặn những công nghệ này rơi vào tay kẻ xấu và gây họa cho những người vô tội. Kỹ năng thumb|center|500 px Mở khóa :Chú thích: Để biết thêm chi tiết sprays, hãy vào Torbjörn/Sprays. thumb|center|500 px Skins torbjorn_bla.jpg|Blå torbjorn_citron.jpg|Citron torbjorn_gron.jpg|Grön torbjorn_plommon.jpg|Plommon torbjorn_cathode.jpg|Cathode torbjorn_woodclad.jpg|Woodclad torbjorn_barbarossa.jpg|Barbarossa torbjorn_blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard torbjorn_chopper.jpg|Chopper torbjorn_deadlock.jpg|Deadlock Emotes Emotes có giá 250 credits. *Clicking Heels *Fisticuffs *Overload Victory Poses Torbjorn Hammer.jpg|Hammer Torbjorn Sitting Pretty.jpg|Sitting Pretty Torbjorn Take Five.jpg|Take Five Voice Lines Voice Lines có giá 25 credits. *Hard Work Pays Off (default) *A Chicken Out Of A Feather (You're making a chicken out of a feather.) *Completion Date? (Completion date? When it's done.) *Don't Get Caught (Don't get caught with your beard in the letterbox.) *Engineers (People always underestimate the engineers.) *I'm Giving It All I've Got! *I'm Swedish! (For the last time, I'm Swedish!) *Leave This To An Expert *Let's Not Buy The Pig (Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag.) *Some Assembly Required *Working As Intended Highlight Intros Highlight Intros có giá 250 credits. *In Your Face *Refreshing *Ride 'Em Thành tựu Cốt truyện Torbjörn là một những nhà thiết kế và kỹ sư giỏi nhất của Ironclad Guild. Những vũ khí do ông chế tạo đã được sử dụng ở khắp nơi. Một trong những thiết kế đó là Titan, một con robot khổng lồ, hoạt động hiệu quả trong phát triển đô thị. Khi cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic nổ ra, các God Program đã vũ khí hóa các Titan và những thiết bị khác do Torbjörn phát triển. Kiến thức của ông về chúng dẫn đến cho Torbjörn vị trí then chốt trong đội hình ban đầu của Overwatch, cùng với Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana Amari, và Liao. Torbjörn là thành viên của Overwatch cho tới ngày nó lụi tàn. Trong truyện ngắn Destroyer, Torbjörn đến Kurjikstan để chiến đấu với các Titan đang phá hủy thành phố Boklovo. Torbjörn nhận ra rằng nó đang được điều khiển bởi đồng nghiệp cũ của mình Sven và nhanh chóng hạ ông ta trước khi phá hủy con Titan. Vào thời điểm Overwatch Recall được kích hoạt, Torbjörn đang ở Nga, ở gần Moscow hoặt Novgorod. Tính cách Torbjörn luôn không tin tưởng AI và thậm chí sau cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic, ông ghét cay đắng Omnic cho dù tính cách chúng có như thế nào, giống như sự khinh bỉ Zenyatta và sự tức giận trong bản đồ Numbani, một thành phố mà cả loài người lẫn Omnics đều sống chan hòa cùng nhau. Torbjörn dường như là một con người khá vui vẻ hòa đồng, thể hiện trong Recall khi có hình ảnh Torbjörn và Mercy hóa trang trong lễ hội Halloween trong phòng thí nghiệm của Winston. Ghi chú *Torbjörn có thể xây trụ giúp đóng chiếm một cứ điểm. *Sử dụng scrap để tạo ra armor pack cho bản thân và đồng đội. *Trụ súng, nếu được nâng cấp hợp lý, sẽ có thể hạ gục đối phương mà không cần sự hỗ trợ của Torbjörn. *Torbjörn và Bastion có thể hoạt động cùng nhau trong việc phòng thủ. Ngoài lề *Do tên Thụy Điển phức tạp, tên của Torbjörn thường bị đọc sai. Cách phát âm thường thấy là "To-bi-on". *Skin Barbarossa của Torbjörn (có nghĩa là "râu đỏ" trong tiếng Ý) có thể mang điểm tương đồng với series phim Pirates of the Caribbean film series, trong đó Thuyền trưởng Barbossa là kẻ phản diện. *Kĩ năng Molten Core của Torbjörn có thể mang điểm tương đồng với một nhiệm vụ trong World of Warcraft mang tên The Molten Core. *Skin hiếm của Torbjörn được viết bằng tiếng Thụy Điển, mang nghĩa Xanh Dương, Chanh, Xanh lá và Mận. *Tên họ của Torbjörn, Lindholm, giống như Lindholmen, một kĩ sư nổi bật tại cộng đồng kĩ sử ở Gothenburg, Sweden. Thay đổi }}